


I ain't 'fraid of no ghost

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ghostbusting au, Lumax, Mileven, New York, burning real fast we should probably call the firemen or something, i wanted to do a slow burn but i got impatient, its a fast burn, its the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Something strange in your neighbourhood? You better call Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Will aka the Ghostbusters.In 1992, New York City is rife with the supernatural. After saving Hawkins, the boys decide to branch out to the big city where their team just might meet a new member...





	1. Something strange

**Hawkins, 1984**

 

 

“Mike, you need to haul ass!” Dustin screamed. From behind them, street lights flickered and the dark trees rustled.

 

Mike may have been the tallest out of his friends, but when it came to running, he was the slowest. His long limbs evaded him, giving the boy a vague Bambi-on-ice appearance when he did any kind of physical activity.

 

Lucas was in front, every so often turning back over his shoulder. Will followed closely behind, his small size giving him a surprising amount of speed and nimbleness.

 

Mike tripped over his feet, grazing his knee on the road. Will heard his muffled shout and turned back to help Mike up. No party member left behind. “We need to go now, Mike!” He shouted as he grabbed the taller boy's elbow.

 

“We're almost at my house!” Mike dusted himself off and tried to pick up pace, not daring to look behind him.

 

The streetlights still flickered as the boys reached the Wheeler basement, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

“Holy shit.” Dustin rested a hand on his forehead.

 

“What even was that thing?” Mike collapsed on the couch, his chest rising and falling much faster than the others’.

 

“We need to go investigate.” Dustin gestured to outside. “It could be a major discovery.”

 

“Are you shitting me right now?” Lucas squinted. “There's no way we're going back out there. We shouldn't even have been out at this time. Our parents will kill us if they knew.”

 

It had started out innocent enough. There was supposedly a supermoon tonight and the boys just wanted to see it. But their parents had been less than excited to allow them out at night in the woods (“because the streetlights will dent the experience”) so they'd pretended to have a sleepover at Mike's and snuck out.

 

But then it had happened. The wind had picked up as they were walking along Mirkwood. Strange, but they hadn't really thought much of it. There then came a rummaging sound from the bins at one of the houses, but it was probably just a cat or something right?

Dustin went to investigate, but as he approached the bin, there came an odd green glow. He stopped and looked back at the others who shook their heads, urging Dustin to just leave it and get out of here.

But he didn't listen and opened the lid, dropping it and screaming when a green blob jumped out.

 

The green glow was coming from the blob, it was opaque and floating. Dustin ran, the others not far behind.

The blob chased after them, lights on the streets flickering and the wind speeding up.

 

It disappeared as they left Mirkwood and approached the Wheeler's house.

 

“But, I think it was a ghost!” Dustin still gestured to outside. “A ghost! In Hawkins!”

 

“We were probably just seeing things.” Will mumbled.

 

“A green ghost? Yeah I imagined that.” Dustin said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Whatever it was,” Mike stood up, his breathing relatively normal again. “We can't tell anyone about it.”

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Will asked and they all looked at Mike, he had somehow become the leader of their party.

 

He bit his lip nervously, looking in the direction of the door as if the ghost were right there. “We catch it.”

 

“How?” Lucas folded his arms. “With…” he looked around, seeing the snacks spilling out of Dustin's rucksack laying discarded on the floor. “With nougat? Get real Mike!”

 

“No! This could actually work!” Dustin grinned. “Not the nougat thing. But trying to catch it.”

 

“He's lost his mind.”

 

“Hear me out.” Dustin grabbed a scrap piece of paper and began scribbling something down. “What if we could somehow over power it? Ghosts are mostly energy right?”

 

“Yeah?” Lucas leant over his shoulder to see what Dustin was drawing.

 

“So maybe some kind of electromagnet?” Will nodded at Dustin.

 

“Exactly.” He looked up and showed them some kind of box he'd drawn.

 

“There's no way we could build one of those.” Lucas grabbed the paper, studying it.

 

“Mr Clarke can.”

* * *

 

“Dustin, what is this even for?” Mr Clarke furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Fun.” Dustin had stayed behind after class the next day, writing down notes on how to make an electromagnet.

 

“Thanks Mr Clarke!” Dustin shut his notebook and grabbed his rucksack, running quickly out the classroom to the AV room.

 

They had spent two days building their electromagnet, but they were ready to try again.

 

“Ok, it's only a small ghost, so an electromagnet this size should be able to capture it.” Dustin examined the object, looking proud at his handy work.

 

“Wait, where are we even putting it?” Mike held out his hand as if the magnet was going to explode.

 

“I didn't think of that…” Dustin looked around. The AV room didn't exactly have much in terms of ghost containment.

 

“Here…” Lucas pulled out a small safe from his bag. “I thought if you were going to try and catch it you'd need somewhere. So I emptied out my safe. I figured it's not very big but ghosts can squish right?”

 

Dustin took the safe and smiled. “I thought you were against this whole thing?”

 

“I saw how hard you worked and how serious you were about this so...I thought I could try and help.”

 

“Thanks Lucas.” Dustin patted his shoulder. “Right, let's go catch ourselves a ghost.”

 

* * *

 

They snuck out the Wheeler's basement again under the pretence of a sleepover. 

 

Dustin carried the power pack and electromagnet in his hands, shaking from either excitement or nerves.

The others followed a few steps behind. Mike had wrapped his hoodie hood around his messy hair to keep him warm, Lucas had tied his bandana and held a tight grip on his slingshot (“what's a slingshot supposed to do to a ghost?”, “It's a precaution Dustin.”) and Will didn't know what to do with himself and awkwardly shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

 

“What if he's gone?” Will asked when they'd been walking around Mirkwood for a while.

 

Dustin shrugged, “Where would he go?” he was confident they'd catch it.

 

They ventured into the woods and heard that same rustling of the leaves. There was a strange metallic taste in the air charged with electricity. 

 

They saw the outline of the ghost hovering between the trees, it looked like it had been rummaging through people's trash again and had a large pile of food waste accumulated.

 

“It's like it doesn't know where here?” Dustin turned to them incredulously. “We need to get closer for this thing to work.”

 

Dustin edged closer, it was almost comical and Mike had to hold back a laugh. If you'd asked him what he planned to be doing tonight, the answer wouldn't have been this. (Although he'd probably just be planning a DnD game and that didn't seem any better)

 

Will held the power pack the electromagnet was attached to, edging closer behind Dustin and casting a nervous look over his shoulder at Mike.

 

“Hey!” Dustin shouted at the ghost, but it didn't even notice them. He coughed loudly but still nothing.

 

Lucas sighed and held up his slingshot, picking a pebble up off the ground. “Hey, ugly!” He let go of the pebble at it passed straight through the ghost.

 

“Nice one.” Mike laughed, but his laughter ceased when the ghost turned around.

 

“Ha!” Lucas raised an eyebrow triumphantly at Mike. “Oh wait-”

 

“Shit!” Dustin screamed, the ghost getting closer, almost...laughing? “Abort! Abort!”

 

Will closed his eyes and turned the power on, Dustin nervously holding the electromagnet up to the ghost, hiding behind his hands.

 

“Aaaaaah!” They were all shouting, the wind picking up and sparks from electrical fields being messed up, lit up their faces.

 

The ghost got caught in the magnetic pull, Dustin dragged it to the open safe that lay on the floor.

 

“Get in there you little bastard!” Dustin closed the safe and the boys collapsed on the floor in relief.

 

“We did it?” Mike looked up from where he'd buried his head in his hands. 

 

“Yeah, no thanks to you, princess.” Dustin triumphantly held up the safe. “I can't believe it! We have scientific proof of ghosts’ existence!” 

 

“What do we do now?” Will dusted himself off. 

 

Dustin turned to the group, a huge smile on his face. “I have an idea….”

 

* * *

 

 

**New York, 1992**

 

Will looked up from his desk when Mike, Lucas and Dustin burst through the door.

 

“Another success?”

 

“You bet.” Dustin slammed the proton pack on the table, ectoplasm dripping off it.

 

“Can you please not get that shit on my desk?” Will poked it with a pen, pushing it away.

 

Mike dumped his now higher tech proton blaster on the floor and unzipped his overalls, tying the sleeves around his waist, dusting off his t-shirt.

“How does it still go  _ through  _ the suits?”

 

Lucas laughed and dumped his own pack on the table and kicked his feet up on the couch.

 

“That makes…” Will rummaged through the papers on his desk. “12 ghosts this month.”

 

“Who knew New York would have so much paranormal activity? So much more than Hawkins ever did.” Lucas leaned back. “I mean, we did kind of clean the town out.”

 

“This wasn't how I expected my life to go.” Mike ran a hand through his hair, it had gotten messed up from the encounter with the ghost. “I thought I would go to college, get some boring computer job or something then back to Hawkins.”

 

“And now look at us.” Dustin looked proud, placing his hands on his hips. “Official Ghostbusters.”

 

They all laughed. It was so ridiculous, but it was their life. Their families didn't really understand, the boys choosing to just say they were scientists instead of trying to explain what they  _ really  _ did.

 

The phone rang and Will answered. He decided he wanted to take more of an admin side to the business. Dustin was the brains, coming up with new technology and improving on the original electromagnet they had used as kids, now using a highly sophisticated proton blaster. Mike and Lucas helped him on the job, Lucas coming up with the tactics and Mike keeping things under control, still taking a leadership role like they had as kids. It was a small business, but surprisingly a lot of people called them to get rid of the ghosts.

 

“Guys, it's another job.” Will called. 

 

“I just sat down!” Lucas threw his hands in the air.

 

Dustin jumped up, grabbing the equipment after disposing of the previous ghost.

 

Mike readjusted his grey overalls and grabbed his pack. 

 

Lucas sighed and grabbed the car keys. “Let's go bust some ghost butt.”

 

“Good luck! Don't get scared.” Will laughed and Lucas playfully flipped him off over his shoulder.

 

“I ain't 'fraid of no ghost.”

 

 

 


	2. Who you gonna call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe got some of the technology they use from Buzzfeed Unsolved....

El hadn't even considered it might be ghosts. Because it was ridiculous. She was just paranoid because Max was out of town for the week and she was just freaking herself out. But El could have sworn she saw something move in the dark.

 

She noticed a flyer on the pinboard in the local coffee shop that read:

 

**_Something strange in your neighbourhood? You better call the Ghostbusters._ **

**_We'll rid your home of ghouls, ghosts and the supernatural._ **

 

It had got her thinking...maybe it _was_ a ghost. Besides, calling couldn't hurt. And she could deal with it before Max got home in a few days and laughed at her for being a wimp.

 

When El got home she dialled the number, nervously twirling the wire around her finger.

 

“Ghostbusters HQ,” the voice came from the other side. “Something strange in your neighbourhood?” El almost laughed at how serious it all seemed.

 

“Oh uh... yes, hi.” She explained how she'd been hearing things, lights flickering and dark shadows.

“I'll send them right over.” The man said, he sounded young, around her age.

 

“Thank you.” El felt a weight off her shoulders. Even if it turn out to be a bunch of mumbo jumbo, at least it would be over and put her mind at ease before Max got home.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, a knock came at El's apartment door. 

 

3 young men - more like boys - stood in grey overalls. Her eyes roamed over their faces, lingering on the final one, the tallest. His mouth hung open ever so slightly when their eyes meet. She read the name tag: Wheeler.

 

“Are you the exterminators?” she asked and their smiles dropped.

 

“Ghost _ busters. _ ” The one who's tag read Henderson shook his head. She showed them into her apartment and watched as they got their equipment out. Her eyes kept meeting the taller one, and he smiled faintly at her. 

 

“Mike, focus!” 

 

Mike...El blushed as she looked away, a small smile creeping on her own lips. The one called Sinclair started waving a machine around, little beeps filling the empty sound of the apartment.

 

“What is that?” She pointed to the machine in his hand. He looked up as if surprised she was talking to him. El supposed that people probably didn't ask questions, just left them to it.

 

“I'm testing the frequency.” 

 

“Why?”

 

He shrugged. “Dustin’s the one who comes up with all this stuff. Mike and I are more... the muscle.” He laughed. “Well,  _ I'm  _ the muscle. Mike's more... the backup.” He tensed his bicep and El rolled her eyes.

 

Mike looked up from where he was setting up some kind of recording. His hair falling into his eyes. “Ha ha, Lucas.” he said sarcastically. His eyes met El's, she was laughing, eyes bright, and he felt that weird jolt he'd felt when she'd opened the door. He needed to pull himself together.

 

There was a sudden sound of white noise filling the apartment and El instinctively held her hands over her ears. “What  _ is  _ that?”

 

“Spirit box.” Dustin came in, the so called “spirit box” in his hand. It was a radio he had modified, to change frequency quickly. “It allows us to communicate with the ghosts.” He began explaining it and behind him El could see Mike rolling his eyes. He was kind of cute she decided.

 

“See, it changes between channels at such a high frequency that the ghost has to manipulate them and then-”

 

“Dustin, she doesn't need to know all that science shit.” Lucas cut in.

 

El smiled at Dustin and Mike felt an odd pang of jealousy. He really needed to get a grip of himself.

“I think it's interesting.”

 

“See, Lucas!”

 

It took another 20 minutes before they were set up. El made them all coffee while they waited, but Mike was too eager when she handed it too him and he burnt his tongue.

 

“So,” Dustin got out a notepad and began making notes. “Can you describe the ghost? Any paranormal activity you've experienced?”

 

“I thought I was going crazy,” El laughed lightly, but Mike could see the fear behind her eyes. He felt a strange urge to just reach out, let her know everything would be ok. But he knew he couldn't. 

 

“I saw... a shape. Like, a shadow at the end of the hallway.” She pointed to the hall. “My roommate Max wasn't here. I was alone.”

 

Mike felt his heart drop. Of course she had a boyfriend. 

 

“And I could hear things falling in the night.”

 

Dustin slammed his notebook shut. “Classic level 1 poltergeist. We'll have that sorted in no time.”

 

The boys began trying to summon the poltergeist, using the spirit box to try getting it to talk. Dustin began using heat sensors to track its movement.

 

After about 5 minutes, Mike shouted. “I think I've got it!”

 

Lucas and Dustin ran to join Mike who had opened the closet at the end of the hall to reveal a glowing light.

 

“ _ That  _ was in our closet?” El came up behind them and Lucas pushed her back.

 

“Stand back!” He shouted and they all grabbed their proton packs.

 

Dustin and Lucas opened fire on the poltergeist, streams of light and electricity leaving their blasters and wrapping around the spirit.

 

“Mike, open the trap!” Dustin yelled.

 

Mike fumbled with his pack and pulled out a small trap that he opened, holding it up towards the poltergeist. Lucas and Dustin's blasters pulled the poltergeist towards the trap and Mike closed it quickly.

 

Wiping the sweat from their foreheads, the boys high fived for a job well done.

 

“Thank you. You're all so brave.” El smiled, but her gaze lingered on Mike's the longest but be looked away.

 

“What do I owe you?” She blinked and then ran to try and find her purse. Dustin went with her to sort out payment while Mike and Lucas cleaned up.

 

“Dude, just ask her out.”

 

“Huh?” Mike looked up from where he was reorganising the closet after being disrupted by the blasters.

 

“You've been staring at her this whole time.” Lucas laughed. “You're so obvious.”

 

“I don't even know her name.” Mike shrugged. “Besides, she probably has a boyfriend.” He tried to act casual about it, but it hurt more than he wanted it to.

 

“Suit yourself.” Lucas rolled his eyes and went to join Dustin.

* * *

 

Mike was quiet on the ride home, zoning out and looking through the window. He'd never gotten the chance to ask that girl's name. Not that it mattered.

 

He didn't normally get involved with the clients, hardly ever remembered them. But something about her stood out, as if a little bell went of in his head that told him she's the person he's been missing this whole time.

 

Mike never used to believe in fate. Thought it was all bullshit made up by Hollywood, but he guessed he couldn't be one to judge about believing because just look at what he does for a living. Especially when he'd laid eyes on her. He couldn't help feel like in some other life, they'd known each other. But it was stupid. He was probably just tired, it'd been a long week and his brain was probably just telling him that he saw someone attractive and that's it. His brain is just getting confused between a crush - if you could call it that - and falling in love. Yeah...that was it.

It wasn't like he was even going to see her again so why did it matter? But he couldn't let it go, couldn't get the image of her smile, the sound of her laugh out of his head.

* * *

 

“El! I'm back from California.” Max slammed the door shut of the apartment, kicking her shoes off and leaving her suitcase in the hall.

 

“Hey Max!” El gave her hug. They'd been friends for years, only having each other. Two girls trying to make it big in New York City. So far it hadn't been going too well. 

 

“How was it?” They collapsed on the couch together watching cheesy soaps that El had gotten Max to enjoy over the years (but if anyone asked Max would insist she hates them)

 

“Just glad to be back here.” Max's eyes drifted to the crumpled up flyer on the coffee table. “What the-?”

 

El's eyes grew wide and she tried to snatch it away. “It's nothing.”

 

“Ghostbusters?” Max laughed. “Did we have a g-g-g-ghost?”

 

“I knew you wouldn't believe me.” El sighed. “But there really was something. And they were really nice.”  She began blushing thinking back to Mike. His freckles and messy hair…

 

“Was there a cute boy?”

 

“Max!”

 

“You're blushing and I know it's not because of the “ghost” we had.”

 

“It doesn't matter anyway.” El shrugged. “He was just doing his job and I'll probably never see him so what's the point in discussing this?”

 

Max smirked. “Why does everything interesting happen whenever I'm out of town?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll probably do updates on Saturdays? School is about to get really busy so I don't know how it's going to affect when I post. But hopefully at least I'll be posting once a week, maybe twice xx


	3. Code red

 

**A week later...**

 

 

“I'm done.” Lucas threw his pack on the table. “I'm done with these stupid kids and their prank calls.”

 

“Just wait until they're really haunted.” Dustin removed his cap and ruffled his hair. “Then they'll be sorry.”

 

Mike slumped in after them, a few paces behind. He'd been out of it lately, still unable to get that girl out of his head.

 

“Mike? What's up?” Will ignored Dustin and Lucas who had begun bickering over who's turn it was the empty the containment unit.

 

“Hm?” Mike looked up from where he was fiddling with his proton pack absentmindedly.

 

Will sat beside him and gave him a look that said, “I've known you almost 15 years so I know when something's up.”

 

“I guess I've just been out of it lately. It's nothing.” Mike shook his head, faking a smile.

 

“You've been acting weird all week. Since you got back from that call.”

 

Mike looked away, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “It's nothing. Really Will.”

 

“How about a coffee break?” Will jumped up and clapped his hands. “Mike, you look like you need some fresh air.”

 

He grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him out the chair. “Come on, while those two bicker, we'll go get them some coffee. Maybe it'll make you feel better?”

 

“Fine. But I want to change.” Mike tugged at his overalls.

 

* * *

 

They walked in silence most of the way, Will trying to make conversation with Mike but he was unusually quiet.

 

“Did something happen at one of the houses?” Will looked up at Mike. He only came up to the taller boy's shoulders.

 

“It's stupid…” Mike almost laughed. He knew he was being stupid. “But...but there was this girl.” At the mention of this girl, he began smiling, more than he had all day. Will liked his smile, his eyes would crinkle and his freckled cheeks would dimple ever so slightly.

 

“Oh?” Will smirked.

 

Mike blushed and when he spoke, he smiled even wider, if that was possible. “She was actually interested in what we were doing. Every time we go to a call they just point to the ghost and leave, but, but she was asking questions and her _laugh._ ” Mike remembered how her laugh sent a knot in his stomach, her laugh was something else, like notes on a piano that would never be played in the same order again.

“I've just, never met someone who actually really understood all... _this._ ” he gestured widely. It was true, no one really wanted to know what they were doing, just in and out. But suddenly here was this girl who _wanted_ to know, she wanted to understand.

 

“What's her name?” Will's voice pulled Mike back to reality and his heart dropped.

 

“I don't...I didn't get it…” he mumbled.

 

“Is that why you've been moping this whole time? Mike, I have to write the names of the clients. You idiot. You could have just asked _me._ ” Will laughed, patting Mike on the shoulder.

 

“I don't even know what I'd say if I saw her again. But isn't it weird? The random guy that cleared your house of a ghost just calls you?” Mike wrinkled his nose as if the idea even smelled bad.

 

“Stranger things have happened.”

 

* * *

 

Max looked up from her table in the coffee shop and saw El walking in, weighed down by a heavy backpack. Max didn't have time to even say hello before El began ranting.

 

“I'm done with college.” She sighed and let her bag fall to the floor. “I don't know what to do with my life but I know this isn't it.” El was studying psychology at NYU, but she hated it.

 

“I want to do science but not _this_ type of science. I don't understand people.” She thought of those Ghostbusters she'd met. How they were doing what they loved, science but _interesting_ science. She envied them.

 

“This hasn't got anything to do with a certain ghost boy does it?” Max took a sip from her coffee and raised her eyebrows.

 

“What?” El could feel her cheeks warming. She hadn't been able to get that tallest ghostbuster out her head. His freckles, his smile, how there had just been this _connection_. But she knew how stupid it was. She'd literally met him for maybe an hour at most and he probably didn't even remember her because they probably deal with hundreds of people. But still... she couldn't explain the feeling she got whenever she thought of him.

 

“You've been acting weird since I got back and all I can think is this whole ghost business.”

 

El looked down and took a sip of the coffee Max had ordered for her. “It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to see him again. Unless…” El thought about it. Maybe she should call again claiming there's still a ghost? And then he'd _have_ to show up and then she can-

 

“El? No. No way. You're not calling for a fake ghost invasion.” Max knew what she was thinking.

“It's crazy and stupid.”

 

El felt her heart drop. “Yeah...I guess…”

* * *

 

 

The coffee shop was busier than usual, Will using Mike as a human shield to get through the crowd of people.

 

While Will began ordering coffees for the whole crew, Mike thought he heard something. A laugh.

 

He could've sworn it was her. He turned around but there were so many people he couldn't pick her out. His heart was pounding and he frantically moved his head, trying to find her. Trying to catch a glimpse.

 

The coffee shop was filled with voices of muffled conversations, but her laugh had been clear as day. Maybe he was hallucinating?

 

“Mike?”

 

He jumped but it was just Will wanting to know what drink he wanted.

 

Mike began scanning the room again. This time his heart stopped. His eyes landed on the girl he'd been thinking about all week. She was there, laughing with her friend.

His heart stopped. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying him over to her table.

* * *

 

 

“Uh, El... do you know that guy?” Max nodded in the direction of the tall boy walking towards them, eyes locked on El.

 

She looked up and her mouth opened slightly when her eyes met his. Mike.

 

“I can't believe it.” She laughed incredulously, lowering her cup but Max wasn't sure who she was talking to. Max looked between El and the boy, a grin slowly appearing.

 

“Hey…” the boy smiled but then stopped as if he hadn't really thought it through. Which he hadn't. He awkwardly tucked his hand into his jacket pocket.

 

“Hey…” El smiled back at him, for a moment forgetting Max was there. She was too focused on how different he looked when not in his Ghostbuster uniform; focused on the way his hat couldn't quite contain his messy curls and how his freckled cheeks were slightly pink from the wind.

 

“I uh…” he blinked, wishing he'd actually had a plan before just walking over. He felt like an idiot. Why would she remember him? It's not like she's been thinking about him just as much as he's been thinking about her.

 

“It was Mike, right?” El asked (she _knew_ ).

 

“Yeah.” Mike smiled, surprised she knew his name, but remembered his uniform literally had his name on it and she probably heard Lucas shouting his name.

 

His eyes suddenly went wide. “Shit, I'm such a mouthbreather,” El tilted her head, confused at his expression. “I don't even know your name and I'm here and-” he began mumbling.

 

“El.” her voice was quiet. He stopped mumbling and looked up at her. “My name is El.”

 

El... Mike smiled, trying the name out in his head. It was unusual, he'd never heard a name like it. But then again, he'd never _met_ a girl like her.

 

They stared at each other for a moment before Max coughed and Mike jumped a little, suddenly registering the other person.

 

“Oh, this is my roommate Max.” El gestured and Max stuck out her hand for Mike to shake.

 

So _this_ was Max. Mike could've laughed at himself for being so stupid and jumping to conclusions.

 

“You uh...bust ghosts?” Max smirked and El gave her a glare that said “don't ruin this for me”.

 

Mike shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah...I know it sounds kind of weird.”

“A little.” Max laughed. “You want to join us?”

 

“Max…” El whispered. Mike awkwardly shuffled on his feet, unsure whether to accept but he slowly sat down in the chair opposite El.

 

“Mike!” Will walked up to him holding a carrier of coffees. He stopped when he noticed Mike was talking to people he didn't know. “Oh...uh...hi.” he nodded, hands full of coffee.

 

“This is El and Max.” Mike didn't take his eyes off El's. “We helped clear their apartment the other day.”

 

“Oh is this the-”

 

“Hey! Thanks for getting my coffee!” Mike shouted to interrupt Will, grabbing the coffee from Will's hand. He would die if El knew he'd been thinking about her all week like some kind of creep.

 

“Hey El, I have to get back to work.” Max stood up and grabbed her bag. “Those tables aren't going to wait themselves.” She sighed. “I'll see you later?”

 

El could have sworn Max wasn't working today and thought she saw the redhead wink. She stopped just behind Mike and mouthed “get his number” behind his back while El tried not to laugh.

 

“Mike, I can take the coffees back to HQ if you want to stay here for a while?” Will could sense the tension between the two in front of him.

 

Mike finally pulled his eyes away from El and turned to Will.

 

“I can't just leave work…”

 

“Mike. It's a few hours, we can handle ourselves. Besides,” Will titled his head in the direction of El who was pretending like she wasn't listening. “when are you going to get another chance like this?”

 

With a quick glance back to El he sighed. “You sure this is ok?”

 

No. It wasn't ok, Will would be lying if he said he hadn't ever felt something for Mike, especially when they were kids. But he knew Mike didn't feel that way and over time he'd gotten over the childhood crush. But sometimes that jealousy would sneak back and Will had to remind himself that he deserved better than to hurt himself with an unrequited crush. He wanted Mike to be happy, and if that meant letting him go, then that's what Will would do.

 

“If it'll make you happy then of course it's ok.” Will smiled, ignoring that ache in his chest.

 

“Thank you Will. I'll make it up to you guys later. I promise.”

 

He knew how much promises meant to Mike, so of course he would make up for it. Will walked back to the others, alone. Arms full of coffee.

* * *

 

 

“So...Mr Exterminator.” El leaned on her arm, looking up at Mike.

 

“Ghostbuster actually…” he laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

“How did you even get into that business?” She genuinely seemed interested and Mike perked up. People never really seemed to care about their story, only wanted them to do some science shit and get out.

 

Despite their success, people still mocked the Ghostbusters. Most people thought they were crazy, doubted whether they actually did get rid of ghosts or just fixed bad wiring under the pretence they were “ghostbusting”.

 

But El wanted to know. She actually wanted to know all the science and how it all worked and why they did it.

 

He told her all about that night when they were kids. How they caught their first ghost using a badly built electromagnet. How Hawkins was small but New York was famous for paranormal activity. (“Really?”, “Oh yeah, all the big cities are a hotspot for ghosts”) so they decided when they graduated high school to pursue careers as Ghostbusters.

 

“It doesn't pay much, but you know...it's enough to cover the bills.” Mike shrugged. “Will shares an apartment with his brother Jonathan, sometimes he helps us with photographs. He's cool. But Lucas, Dustin and I share an apartment so it's not like we live in luxury.”

 

They lost track of time, talking about everything and anything. It felt so natural, like they'd known each other for years.

 

“Shit…” El looked at the time. “I have to go. My paper is due tomorrow….”

 

Mike wasn't ready for her to leave. “Maybe...maybe I could walk you home?”

 

“It's alright, I don't want to make you go out of your way.” El didn't want to inconvenience him, but she didn't want him to leave just yet.

 

“No really…” Mike smiled. El really liked his smile. “I want to.”

 

She nodded and before she could say anything he had picked up her backpack for her. She tried not to laugh at his expression when he realised how heavy it was. It was cute, the way his eyebrows furrowed and his nose crinkled.

 

“Shit…” he whispered under his breath. “What's _in_ this thing?”

 

“Books.” El laughed lightly. “You don't have to carry it for me.”

 

“I need to work out. Gotta be able to fight those ghosts.” He pretended to karate chop the air and El knew in that moment she was going to miss him when they parted ways again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

El took Mike the long way to her apartment, choosing to walk through a park. It was starting to get dark and the streetlights had come on, illuminating the trees. It was a cloudless night, but the lights prevented them from seeing the stars. But it didn't stop El from looking up, trying to see.

 

Mike saw her gazing at the sky and brushed against her shoulder as they walked. “That's the thing I miss about Hawkins.”

 

She stopped looking at the sky and faced him. “Sorry?” She tilted her head.

 

“The stars.” He explained. “I miss being able to look up and see them, there's too much light pollution here.”

 

El closed her eyes trying to picture it. “That sounds nice. I would've liked that…I grew up just outside New York, but there were still too many lights to ever really see anything.”

 

“I miss it sometimes...the small town.” They stopped walking and El turned to face him, she was close and Mike could feel his heart beating crazily fast in his chest. His eyes accidentally slipped to her lips. “But there are other things that make the city worth while…”

 

“Oh yeah?” El felt her cheeks heat up as he began to lean forward. She began to lean closer too, standing on her tiptoes. Their noses brushed and a smile tugged at her lips.

 

They were just about to meet when a loud crash was heard from around the corner.

 

They pulled apart and both faced where the sound had come from.

 

“Was that…?” El cautiously looked at Mike.

 

“I don't know….stay here.” He slowly began to walk towards the source of the noise and El grabbed his hand.

 

“No, I want... I want to come with you.”

 

Mike looked at the building the noise had come from and then back at El. She was determined and stubborn and he thinks he might just be falling in love a little bit.

 

“Ok.” He nodded and pulled out his supercom. “Guys...we have a code red. I repeat we have a code red!”

 

El looked at him, trying to hide the worry on her face. “Code red?”

 

 He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His brow furrowed, a serious expression on his usually calm face.

 

“Danger...immediate backup required."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I planned it to be but I needed to find a place to end it and decided a kind of cliffhanger could be cool (annoying)


	4. If we get murdered I'm going to have a hard time forgiving you for that

Mike and El ran hand in hand through the park, Mike calling over and over into his supercom about “code red”.

 

They stopped when they saw the lights in the nearby abandoned building building. They were flickering like crazy.

 

“That building has been abandoned for years.” El pointed, looking up at Mike.

 

He adjusted her backpack he was carrying on his back, “It's a ghost. Big one...no doubt.”

 

“Great…” El's voice died away when it suddenly became real that she was about to face off with a ghost, a lot more dangerous than the one in her apartment…

 

Mike stopped and turned to face her. “You don't...you don't have to do this.”

 

“Mike, I said I was going to help and I mean it. I don't break my word.” She was adamant that she was staying.

 

They approached the abandoned building which didn't seem so abandoned anymore.

Mike clutched the supercom tightly in his hand, El following behind him.

 

“Where is everybody?” Mike whispered, looking around. “I don't have any of my equipment.” His leg started shaking anxiously.

 

“Look,” El pointed and saw the flashing lights of their Ghostbusters’ van, the tyres screeching on the tarmac.

 

The HQ was only a few minutes walk away so it shouldn't have taken them that long to come to Mike's aid.

 

The boys piled out the car, even Will was there, carrying extra equipment for Mike. When he saw El he raised an eyebrow at Mike.

 

“What's going on?” Lucas slammed the driver’s door shut. “We've not had a code red in months!”

 

“The abandoned building is no longer abandoned.” Mike shrugged. “El and I were just…” he thought about their almost kiss but decided not to mention that, “talking...and the lights started flickering and we heard a loud crash coming from this place.”

 

“El?” Dustin squinted his eyes. “Oh, didn't we clean out your apartment last week?” He laughed. “Man, Mike would _not_ stop talking about you on the way back he-”

 

“Dustin!” Mike waved a hand across his neck and shook his head signalling Dustin to quit it.

 

He just laughed and held out his hand, “I'm Dustin.”

 

Will handed Mike his proton pack and helped him  get ready while Lucas and Dustin were introducing themselves to El.

 

“Nice backpack.” Lucas grinned when he saw Mike taking off the bright pink backpack he was carrying and shoving into the van.

 

“It's mine.” El laughed. “I was going to carry it but he was sweet and offered to carry it for me.”

 

“Awww, Mikey boy.” Dustin mockingly clutched a hand to his chest.

 

“Shut up.” Mike mumbled, but his eyes caught El's and a small smile formed.

 

“You wait out here, Miss.” Lucas gestured to El. “Leave this to the Ghostbusters.”

 

“No, I'm coming with you.” She folded her arms. “I can handle it.”

 

“She can hold the trap, you guys always have trouble trying to proton blast it _and_ catch it.” Will suggested.

 

“And we need as much back up as we can get.” Mike pointed out, tightening his pack.

 

Lucas sighed. “Fine…but if she gets hurt, our insurance isn't gonna pay.”

 

“Oh who cares about insurance?” Dustin sighed. “You sound like an old man.”

 

“You mean a responsible adult? Which is what _you're_ supposed to be.” Lucas began bickering with Dustin.

 

“El, before we go I just...we have rules.” Mike lightly touched her arm and pulled her to the side, Dustin and Lucas’ bickering fading into the background.

“Rules to keep everyone safe.”

 

She nodded, looking up expectantly at him. His soft features were now serious and she knew he wasn't joking.

 

“First rule, we don't split up. We're a team and if we separate were always at least in a team of two, but _never_ alone.”

 

El looked over her shoulder, the boys were now laughing with each other as if they hadn't just been arguing and she could tell they were close. That they all cared for each other.

 

“Second rule and one of the most important,” Mike said, “is that if a member requires assistance, it is our duty to provide it. No matter what. We always help a team member in need. No man left behind and all that. And last but not least, friends don't lie.”

 

El raised an eyebrow. She didn't really know what that last one had to do with ghostbusting.

 

“Why is that a rule?”

 

“Because if you see something, or anything happens, you can't lie about it. We need to know because it's dangerous. But also, it's what keeps us all together. We may argue a lot, but we never lie. It might not seem like an important rule but it's kept our sorry asses alive for 21 years so it must do some good.”

 

El nodded and reached out her hand to squeeze Mike's arm reassuringly. “I understand.” She smiled.

 

“Ok,” Mike nodded to Will and the others. “Let's go bust a ghost.”

 

El held back a giggle (a giggle? Really? Pull yourself together!) and followed closely behind Mike as they entered the abandoned building.

* * *

 

 

The building was dark, with shadows casting shapes along the walls. In the distance, a strange thud and the odd crash could be heard.

 

El's heart began to race but she looked up at Mike who seemed strangely calm, it was enough to bring her heart rate down.

 

Dustin was in front holding a torch in one hand and some kind of electrical field or frequency reader in the other. Lucas followed closely behind, proton blaster raised at the ready. Will was next, not usually one to go on missions but because this was a code red,he knew he couldn't sit back. Still, his feet wobbled every step he took and his knuckles were almost white by how tightly he gripped his proton blaster, but he managed to keep a calm exterior on his face.

 

El carried a torch and the trap, eyes darting at every movement. She was thankful for Mike's presence behind her, the occasional reassuring light touch on her back from his hand. But it was all exciting, the danger, the darkness. Terrifying, but exciting.

 

“Shit.” Dustin’s quiet whisper could be heard from the front. He had approached the end of the hall but then it split into two. “We’re gonna have to split up and search both ways. We don't know where this son of a bitch is yet.”

 

“Mike, you, Will and...El? You guys go together, Dustin and I will search this end.” Lucas gestured to the opposite direction.

 

As the two boys walked into the darkness, El heard Dustin mumble to Lucas, “Split up? If we get murdered I’m going to have a hard time forgiving you for that.”

 

* * *

 

The floorboards creaked every step they took. This ghost was a lot harder to find than they'd thought. 

 

El suddenly shouted “Shit!” and Mike stopped, holding up his proton blaster, Will jumped.

 

“What? Did you see something? Are you ok?”

 

“No I just remembered I was supposed to finish my paper…”

 

Mike and Will exchanged a glance before all three of them burst out laughing.

 

“I’m gonna fail this class.”

 

“Look on the brightside, if we get killed then at least you won’t have to worry about failing.” Mike laughed and she playfully shoved him. Will smiled watching them, they just had such a natural relationship even though they’d barely met. He envied how easily they were able to talk to each other.

 

Mike and El were still laughing with each other when Will noticed a strange glow from the underside of a door. He slowly approached it, blaster raised.

 

“Uh...guys?” He looked back but Mike and El had disappeared down the hall.

 

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening the door.

* * *

 

 

“I don't understand, the frequency reader is telling me it's here. But I can't find the bastard.” Dustin waved his reader around and Lucas shoved his hand away.

“Watch where you point that thing.”

Dustin rolled his eyes and grabbed his supercom. “Mike? Mike are you there? Over.”

They waited a second before he answered. “Yeah?”

“You guys found anything yet? We can't see it.” Dustin kept turning his head, just in case something happened.

“Nothing so far. Wait…” Mike's voice dropped off. “Will's missing.”

“Mike!” Dustin shouted and Lucas grabbed his own supercom.

“You broke the most important rule! To stick together! All because you're trying to show off to that  _ girl!” _

“Hey! That  _ girl _ is El. And we weren't doing anything!” Mike said defensively and Lucas just knew the taller boy had his fist clenched. He had an awful temper.

“Then why can't you find Will?” 

“Guys!” Dustin shouted. “We need to remain calm. I'm sure Will is ok. But we need to find him before the ghost does.”

“We never should have let her in our group. She's jeopardising the mission.” Lucas raised his hands. 

“Shut up Lucas!” Mike shouted into his supercom. 

“No, you shut up Mike. You're blind because you like that a girl's not grossed out by you.”

“Enough!” Dustin shouted over the top of Mike and Lucas’ fight. “Mike and El, you stay together. New mission is to find Will. A group member requires assistance and it's our job to provide it.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Hey ghouls, the boys are here

“He's right.” El whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Lucas... he's right. I shouldn't have been here.” El leaned against the cold stone wall and covered her eyes. “Will wouldn't have gotten lost if I hadn't distracted you. It's my fault.”

 

“Hey…” Mike reached out and squeezed her arm. “If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was careless. But it doesn't matter because we're going to find Will.”

 

They started back down the hall, the way they came, but Will wasn't there.

 

“Will?” Mike called.

 

“What if whatever is haunting this place got him?” El asked, grabbing Mike's arm to stop him. “We don't know what it's capable of.”

 

Mike looked away. “I know but...but we have to try.”

 

They locked eyes for a moment and Mike had to remind himself that now was really not the time to get distracted. That was what made them lose Will in the first place.

 

Slow, heavy footsteps began to approach and instinctively, Mike stepped in front of El. Her hands immediately went to rest on his back, grasping his jacket tightly as she poked her head out from behind him to look.

 

A bright light shone in their eyes, Mike flinching.

 

“Aaah!”

 

Mike opened his eyes to see Dustin and Lucas with the same shocked expressions on their face.

 

“El, you didn't need to scream like that.” Dustin laughed.

 

“It wasn't me.” She looked towards Lucas who had his hand over his chest.

 

“You made me-” Lucas began, his voice higher than usual. He coughed and then said in a lower voice, “You both made me jump was all…”

 

“Quit fooling around. You were on at me for getting distracted but what are you two doing here?” Mike lowered his torch away from Dustin and Lucas’ faces.

 

“We were trying to follow the frequencies. The ghost is around here so maybe Will is too.” Dustin said pointedly.

 

El relaxed her grip on Mike, she hadn't realised she'd been holding on so tightly. Her gaze lingered on the strange glow from under the door.

 

The boys’ bickering in the background grew quieter as she slowly approached the door. “Guys…”

 

They stopped arguing and turned to face her.

 

“I think I found your ghost…”

* * *

 

 

“Will? Will!” The boys burst into the room, Will was collapsed on the floor. Dustin checked his wrist and his breathing.

 

“He's breathing. He's ok.”

 

Lucas looked away from Will to the glowing from the closet in the corner.

 

“Lucas?” Mike came up behind him.

 

“There's something in there. Dustin, get Will out of here. El, we need that trap.”

 

Dustin picked up Will fireman style and carried him out the room.

 

Lucas approached the closet, blaster raised. Mike slowly edged closer behind him and El took a deep breath before joining them.

 

“Ready?” Lucas turned to El and she nodded, holding up the trap. “We only have one chance you know.”

 

“I've got this.” She said firmly. She wasn't going to ruin this. They'd come too far.

 

“One…” Lucas nodded to Mike who held on hand on the handle. “Two…” El gripped the trap tighter. “Three!”

 

Mike pulled the door open and jumped back. But there wasn't a ghost.

 

“What the…?” Lucas lowered his blaster.

 

“It's a...portal?” Mike stepped back, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“It's like a gate of some kind?” El stared into the closet. There was a glowing red light and it looked like it opened into some kind of dark dimension. This couldn't be real.

 

“I can't believe I'm seeing this.” El shook her head. “Have you ever seen this before?”

 

“No…” Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

 

“Mike?” El pointed to something moving inside the portal. “There’s something in there..”

 

It was a dark shadowy figure and Lucas instinctively held up his blaster. “We’re gonna have to blast it Mike.”

 

“But we don’t even know what “it” is.”

 

“It could have gotten Will. And we can’t risk it hurting anyone else.”

 

Both boys raised their blasters and El had her hand over the trigger of the trap, the anticipation killing her.

 

“Remember,” Lucas turned to Mike, “don’t cross the streams.”

 

“Don’t cross the-?” El furrowed her brows but the boys had pulled the trigger.

 

It was like lightning had exploded from their blasters, firing into the void of the glowing red portal. El was screaming, Mike and Lucas were shouting. It was chaos, the lights almost blinding.

 

The shadowy figure retreated, but the glowing didn’t stop. A strange, almost strangled howling came from the portal, and a strange creature leapt out.

 

“Shit!” Mike and Lucas screamed.

 

It was like a dog...but different. Almost, reptilian. It’s head opened fully to reveal rows and rows of teeth.

 

They fired their blasters at it, and it collapsed to the floor. Lucas kicked it with his shoe.

 

“What was that?” El looked around but none of them knew.

 

Another strangled howl was heard and another creature jumped out. “There’s more of them!” El pointed.

 

“We have to go! Now!” Lucas screamed.

 

Mike stood dumbstruck, looking at the creature on the floor. He had dropped his blaster. But El grabbed his hand and blaster, pulling him along with her as they ran away.

 

The creatures began chasing after them, Lucas firing behind him and El attempted to shoot a few of the creatures.

 

They ran out the building to find Dustin casually leaning against the van. He looked up when he heard the screams as they ran down the steps towards him.

 

“Dustin! Start the van!” Lucas screamed, “Start the van! Start the van!”

 

Dustin jumped and climbed into the driver’s seat. Will was asleep in the back and Lucas jumped in next to him. Mike and El climbed into the middle seats, trying to catch their breath.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Dustin began shouting as he tried to get the ignition working. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

 

“Go!” Lucas shouted, and eventually Dustin got the van moving, tires screeching along the road, away from the abandoned building.

* * *

 

 

“What happened in there?” Dustin said as he drove, finally a safe distance from the building.

 

“A portal, or some kind of gate.” Lucas removed his blaster and placed it on the seat next to him. “There were these...creatures. They were like dogs but reptilian, and their heads opened completely. Just teeth.”

 

“They sound like the demogorgon.” Dustin casually.

 

“They were _not_ like the demogorgon.” Lucas shook his head, “They were way too small. They were like dogs.”

 

“Demodogs?” Dustin grinned and Lucas began bickering with him about how that didn’t make sense.

 

“What’s a demo-thing?” El furrowed her brows and looked at Mike.

 

He blushed and looked down. “It’s uh…” he chuckled lightly and whispered under his breath, “she’s gonna think I’m such a nerd…” and El pretended like she hadn’t heard it, but it was endearing.

 

“It’s this creature from a stupid game we used to play as kids.” Mike laughed.

 

“Dungeons and Dragons is not a stupid kids’ game Mike.” Dustin pretended to be offended, but Mike could sense the hint of genuine offense.

 

“I think it’s cool.” El said and Mike looked up.

 

“No, you don’t. You’re just trying to be nice. It’s ok. I know I’m a huge lame nerd.”

 

El laughed, “No, I always wanted to play. But I never really had many friends apart from Max, and I love her but...she would never want to play that. She was always into things like skateboarding.”

 

Mike gave her a small smile and could feel his heart beating. He didn’t understand how she could affect him so much, especially because they’d only just met.

 

“Maybe, maybe we could play some time.” and then he instantly regretted that, because what if she thought he was weird.

 

But he needn’t be worried because she reached out for his hand and whispered, “I’d like that. Very much.”

 

“Can you two stop flirting? I’m trying to concentrate on driving.” Dustin called from the front seat, and El laughed, blushing as she looked out the window. Mike looked into the rearview mirror and met Dustin’s eyes, giving him the middle finger when he thought El wouldn’t see.

 

Dustin just grinned back and Lucas began laughing as well. It was calming how they could so easily get back into playful banter, minutes after just being attacked  by some interdimensional creature.

* * *

 

Dustin pulled up outside the apartment block. “Is this it?”

 

“Yeah. Thank you guys.” El waved as she climbed out, Mike followed her. 

 

“I’ll just...walk you to your door.”

 

El smiled and ignored the snickers from Dustin and Lucas at Mike’s gesture.

 

They climbed the stairs in silence, Mike had his hands in his pocket. He wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. They’d almost kissed...so did that mean she wanted to see him again? Or had he just been a total dork and scared her off, not to mention the whole portal issue. But didn’t she agree to play Dungeons and Dragons with him some time? It was confusing and Mike didn’t know how to begin with everything but by the time he worked up the confidence they had arrived at her door.

 

El stopped and turned to face him, swinging on her heels.

 

“Some first date this turned out to be.” She laughed.

 

_ First date?!  _  Mike was screaming in his head.  _ First date, first date, first date. _

 

“I mean…” she looked away when she noticed Mike's expression.  _ Great, you weirded him out. It was too bold, why did you say date?! _

 

“Maybe...maybe we could try it again?” Mike stammered, trying to get words out like a normal human.

 

“I mean, only if you want to. I just thought, I don't know…”

 

Her smile widened and for the millionth time since he'd met her, Mike knew that he would make it his mission to make her smile as much as possible.

 

She kissed his freckled cheek to stop him rambling.

 

Their eyes met when she pulled back but this time Mike was the one to lean forward. Their noses pressed against each other and-

 

“I thought I heard voices!” Max opened the apartment door and Mike jumped back.

 

“Oh uh...hi.”

 

“We uh...got caught up in something.” El said but then realised that that sounded suspicious. “I mean...not like that...uh... something…”

 

“Found him!” Lucas’ voice could be heard talking to Dustin through the supercom. “Mike, dude. We have to go. Say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's…” his voice trailed off when he saw Max.

 

“Hey…” he smiled and lowered the supercom. He ran a hand through his short hair and approached. “I'm Lucas.” He held out his hand to Max and she rolled her eyes but she shook it. 

 

“Max.” She said.

 

Mike looked between them and sighed. So when Mike met a girl it was grounds for them to mock him, but when Lucas meets a girl it's completely different? Not fair.

 

He coughed and Lucas blinked. “Shouldn't we be  _ leaving.”  _ Mike grabbed Lucas’ by the shoulders and tried to steer him away. “I'll call you!” Mike said to El.

 

“Wait! You don't have my number?” 

 

“When you called us last week?” Mike grinned.

 

“Right.” El smiled and looked down, feeling embarrassed that she'd forgotten such a simple detail. Max had already gone back inside, but El murmured a quiet “Goodbye Mike.” Which left the boy dopey eyed and now it was Lucas again to be the one to pull him away.

 


	6. He likes it cold

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

“But Lucas!”

 

“No, Mike!”

 

Dustin walked in to HQ to find Mike and Lucas bickering, his bagel paused on the way to his mouth.

 

“What's going on?” Dustin lowered the bagel and stuffed it in his pocket for later, Mike scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 

“Mike wants to invite that girl into the Ghostbusters.” Lucas folded his arms.

 

“She helped us Lucas.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Why can't you trust her?”

 

“It's not her I don't trust. It's you. You're so distracted over her that you lost Will. He could've been seriously hurt. Or worse. All because you're too heart eyed over a girl you just met.”

 

“I said I'm sorry.” Mike shouted. “But don't we need an extra member?”

 

“Look around you Mike, the members are everyone in this room. Me, Dustin, you and Will.”

 

“Where _is_ Will?” Dustin suddenly said, looking around the office. “I haven't seen him this morning.”

 

“He's probably just tired. Recovering from yesterday.” Lucas looked pointedly at Mike.

 

“Maybe someone should check on him?” Dustin suggested.

 

“I'll go.” Mike grabbed the keys to the van.

 

“Or are you going to go see El?” Lucas tried to grab the keys out of Mike's hand.

 

“Lucas let go!”

 

“Stop it! Both of you!” Dustin shouted, separating the two. “You both acting like shitheads. Mike, you can't let this girl distract you again. And Lucas, we have to trust Mike means it when he says he's sorry.”

 

The two boys looked down.

 

“Now shake hands.”

 

They mumbled and Mike stretched out his hand first, Lucas shaking it.

  
“You both stay here.” Dustin grabbed the keys. “ _I'll_ go check on Will. If anything happens call me.”

* * *

 

Lucas took his pack to his desk and began modifying it, trying to make the blaster more efficient, but that was more Dustin's strength than his.

 

Mike was pacing, unsure whether to call El or not. Was she going to call him? Or was she expecting him to call her? He began tapping his hand against his leg.

 

“Would you stop pacing?” Lucas looked up. “It's kinda annoying.”

 

“I'm just…” he couldn't tell Lucas he was worried about El. “Worried about Will…” it wasn't a complete lie, he was worried about his friend. But Will was tough, tougher than people thought. He'd be ok. But El...Mike was scared she'd changed her mind.

 

The phone rang and Mike lunged for it, Lucas once again looking up from his pack and blaster. “Eager for a mission?” He laughed. Things seemed almost back to normal again at least.

 

“Yeah…” Mike nervously laughed and held the phone up to his ear. “You’ve reached the Ghostbusters.”

 

“Mike?”

 

El. Mike looked around but Lucas was back being absorbed in his own work. “El! Hi!” He recoiled from himself. Why did he sounded so eager? She probably thought he was a creep now. _Play it cool Wheeler,_ he thought.

 

“I mean...hey... what's, what's up?” Mike leaned against the desk but remembered she wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

 

He thought he could hear her laughing, but it wasn't mean, it was endearing.

 

“I was wondering if you weren't too busy with... ghostbusting?”

 

Mike stood up straight. “No! I mean, yeah I'm free.”

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah!” He nodded. But he remembered Lucas and how he couldn't exactly leave him alone without Dustin or Will. “Wait...no not right now.”

 

“It's ok... don't worry about it.” She sounded disappointed. Mike didn't want her to think he wasn't interested. Because he was. _Really_ interested.

 

“It's only me and Lucas today. So I can't leave. Not that I wouldn't love to see you.”

 

 _Love to see you?_ Love _to see you? That's too far!_ Mike began panicking that love was too strong a word. He didn't know why but around El he just lost the ability to function normally.

 

“I have a lunch break in a few hours though?” Mike tried. He really wanted to see her today. “Or maybe you could come by the HQ?”

 

“Wouldn't Lucas be upset if I was there? I didn't exactly help last night.”

 

“What?” Mike's voice raised a few octaves. “He likes you…”

 

“Mike.”

 

“Fine. Maybe...maybe he isn't your biggest fan.” _That's me._ “But give him time and he's bound to warm up to you.”

 

“I don't know…”

 

“Please?”

 

El couldn't resist the softness of his voice. “Ok.”

 

Mike tried to act casual, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. “Cool. I'll see you soon then?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Mike hung up the phone. When he turned around, he almost hit into Lucas who was stood practically on top of him.

 

“What the hell dude?!” Mike stepped back.

 

“You invited her here?” Lucas accused. “Mike, this is our job. We can't afford distractions!”

 

“She's not a distraction. Plus, she saw what happened last night. At the moment, I hate to say it, but she's more help than Dustin.”

 

Lucas stepped back. “I guess that's true... Dustin wasn't actually there.”

 

“And if those Demodogs come back, we need her help.”

 

“Demodogs?” he raised an eyebrow at Mike's use of Dustin's name.

 

“It has a nice ring to it.” Mike shrugged and Lucas playfully shoved him.

 

“You better actually do work. I'm not paying you to sit around.”

 

“ _You're_ not paying me at all. We share equally remember?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dustin knocked on Will and Jonathan's apartment door, but there was no answer. Jonathan was probably out at work but Will should still be home.

 

“Will?” Dustin called but couldn't hear anything. He knew they kept a spare key under the doormat (not very inventive) so he opened the door.

 

“Will, it's Dustin. Are you ok?” The windows in the apartment were open, allowing the cold air in.

 

“Shit, it's freezing in here.”

 

Will stumbled out the bathroom, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. He didn't look well.

 

“Will? You don't look so good.” Dustin went over to close the window. “It's freezing.”

 

“No.” Will said abruptly and Dustin froze. “Leave it open…”

 

“Are you ok?” Dustin's brows furrowed and he walked over to Will.

 

Will shook his head, his voice wavered and sounded weak. “I don't...I don't know...I just know that...that it likes it cold.”

 

“Likes it cold? What? What does? Will you're freaking me out.”

 

“ _ I'm  _ freaking  _ myself  _ out Dustin!” Will tugged at his hair. “I don't know what's happening to me. It's like...like something is telling me things. But I don't know how. I just  _ know  _ them all of a sudden.”

 

Dustin wrapped an arm around Will and lead him to the couch. “What kind of things?”

 

“I can't explain.” The smaller boy looked at the floor. “Since last night, I've been having these...I don't know... visions? I thought it was a dream at first. But it kept happening even when I was awake.”

 

“Does Jonathan know?”

 

“He'd only worry. Or tell my mom. And I don't want to scare her.” 

 

Dustin rubbed his temples. “Will,” he sighed. “You can't keep stuff like this to yourself.” 

 

Will nodded but still didn't make eye contact with Dustin.  “What kind of visions?” he pressed.

 

“Dark. Like, a shadow. Consuming everything.” Will spoke slowly, his throat tightening. “And I felt scared. But...but it wanted to kill.”

 

“Kill?” Dustin leaned back. “Wanted to kill what? Kill you?”

 

Will finally looked at Dustin, his eyes filled with tears. “No, not me. Everyone else.”


	7. That's presumptuous of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some snow days recently (which is rare because the last time it snowed here was 5 years ago!) So I've been able to write some more!

Mike frowned when he opened the door to see El and a certain red head by her side.

 

“I'm sorry,” El whispered when she leaned in to embrace Mike, the boy was taken aback slightly and tried to hide his blush. “Max wanted to see all this, to quote, “ghost mumbo jumbo”. I tried to get rid of her but…”

 

“I’m just glad I didn't scare you away with the whole thing.” Mike laughed and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Max was looking at them expectantly. “Oh uh, come on in.”

 

He lead them through the building up to what Dustin likes to call the “lab”.

 

El gasped at all the sciencey stuff, running her hand over blue prints and plans Dustin had left lying around. There were tools and chemicals laying around, Dustin wasn't very tidy.

 

“Did you make these?” El looked around in awe, not knowing that Mike was actually watching  _ her  _ in awe.

 

“Some of them.” He shrugged. “But Dustin is really the one who comes up with it all.”

 

“Mike where's the-” Lucas walked in, almost dropping his blaster. “Max! Uh...hey.” he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

“Hey.” She raised an eyebrow. “Luke right?”

 

“Lucas.” He corrected her, not noticing the gentle nudge El gave Max.

 

“So you're an exterminator too?” Max smirked, watching the annoyed expression grow on the boys’ faces.

 

“Buster!” Mike and Lucas shouted. 

 

“Why does everyone think exterminator?” Mike turned to Lucas.

 

“But...you exterminate  _ ghosts  _ right?” El grinned, laughing a little with Max.

 

“Well yeah...but…” Mike tried to find an excuse but she was right. They technically _ were  _ exterminators.

 

“Supernatural exterminators!” She said with a little salute.

 

Mike couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't help himself, he'd known this girl for a matter of days but he'd never felt like this before. What was wrong with him? 

 

“I could show you the containment unit.” Mike shuffled on his feet, directing the question at El. “There's only a few ghosts in it but we need to empty it.”

 

“Really?” Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward.

 

Mike looked at Lucas, trying to send him a signal that he wanted to be alone with El. Lucas nodded and turned towards Max.  “Max, could you maybe help me uh...with my blaster?”

 

Max raised her eyebrows, a smirk playing at her lips. “Your blaster? That’s presumptuous of you.”

 

“I could use an extra pair of hands.” Lucas mumbled and then realised what he'd said. “Shit...I didn't mean...it sounded….you know…”

 

“I know. I'll help.” She laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

 

Mike watched them leave and rocked back on  his heels. “So... shall we…?”

 

El nodded and Mike led her down to the basement. It was cold and dark but Mike went first and turned the light on.

 

“This,” he walked up to the strange red object attached to the wall. “Is the ghost containment unit.”

 

She reached out and curiously ran her hand over it. “Awesome.” She whispered.

 

Mike caught himself smiling. He didn't think he'd ever be over how she was so excited and interested in it all. It made him feel that maybe he wasn't a weirdo after all…

 

“I think it's really cool. What you guys do.” She said, still looking at the unit. “It's brave.”

 

Mike felt himself blushing. “It’s not really.” He nervously laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I was just acting tough to impress you- I mean...I…” he looked away, did he really just admit to wanting to impress her?

 

She finally turned, looking up at him. “You are brave Mike. And I can tell that you have a problem admitting that, scared you're just playing a part?”

 

“Well...I…”

 

She stepped closer to him, hand reaching for his arms. “Feeling like maybe... maybe you're not good enough?”

 

He realised in that moment that she wasn't just talking about him anymore. She was expressing her own fears. But she understood him. He'd never met someone who knew him like that, perhaps better than he knew himself. Truth was, he didn't feel like he belonged there. Dustin was the brains, Lucas was the muscle, Will was the one who people liked, who people spoke to first. But Mike...he didn't do anything. He didn't feel like he should be there. But this girl...this girl who came into his life in a hurried, confusing twist of fate, understood. She knew how he felt. She made him feel like he had some kind of purpose. Some reasons for this whole thing.

 

“You’re amazing Mike. You've taken me into this crazy world but I couldn't be more thankful. When I think about you, my heart just speeds up and I can't do anything about it, even if I wanted to.” She laughed a little. “Sorry, I know that came out of nowhere but... but I just wanted you to know how you make me feel.”

 

He didn't even notice he was leaning in until he felt how close she was. How his hand had brushed her hair from her face without even realising, almost as if it were a natural reaction. Maybe it was.

 

Their lips met briefly at first. Both pulling away, smiling. El's hands rested on his neck and she pulled Mike closer again.

 

They didn't know how they'd ended up like that, but there was an unspoken energy whenever they were together. Almost like a magnet was pushing them together.

 

They pulled apart finally, Mike bending down to lightly touch his forehead against hers. They revelled in a moment of peace before the basement door was burst open.

 

“Mike!” Lucas shouted, Max appearing behind him, looking slightly disheveled and flushed (El made a mental note to grill her about it later). “It's Dustin. He says it's an emergency.”

 

“What? Is it Will?” Mike's hand moved from El's waist to her hand, pulling her out the room with him as they followed Lucas. 

 

“He said he thinks whatever was in the portal we found posses Will or something.”

 

“You can't be serious.” Mike's grip tightened on El's hand and she squeezed back.

 

“Think about it. He was the one to find it. And he was messed up afterwards.” Lucas’ voice was slow, trying not to cause panic.

 

“The gate…” El whispered, looking at Mike, eyes wide. “It was a gate and those things that got out...what if there are more of them?”

 

“El?” Max looked at her friend, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What did he call them...uh...demo...demo something?” 

 

“Demodogs.” Mike nodded. “If more got out...maybe they'll attack others.”

 

“But what possessed Will? I doubt it was one of those things.” Lucas leaned on the desk. “I remember some shadowy figure... do you think?”

 

“It could be.” Mike shrugged.

 

“We need to get to Will.” Lucas grabbed his jacket and his proton pack.

 

“You're walking?” Max stopped him.

 

“Dustin has our only van.”

 

“Maybe El and I could give you a ride?”

 

“Max...I thought you said you didn't believe in all this.” El gave her a skeptical look. 

 

“Hey, the other guy sounded desperate on the phone. And I know enough that anyone _ that  _ desperate isn't faking.”

 

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, picking her up slightly. “Thank you so much!”

 

“Ok, Jesus calm down.” Max tried to struggle out his grip, but she couldn't hide the smile forming.

 

“You coming El?” Mike grabbed a spare proton pack.

 

“I'll go anywhere with you.” She smiled, blushing slightly. “Sorry I didn't mean for that too sound so cheesy.”

 

“No, I uh...I liked it.” Mike grinned.

 

“Ahem!” Lucas coughed loudly. “Lovebirds, let's wrap this up.”


	8. Hey demons it's me, ya boy

Max had barely turned the engine off before Lucas and Mike were jumping out, running to Will's apartment.

 

El followed closely behind but Max hung back.

 

“Max?”

 

“This is crazy…” she almost laughed, running a hand through her bright hair. “This is crazy. I can't believe we're doing this!”

 

“I know.” El grabbed her by the arms, smiling. “And they said New York wasn't as exciting as the movies made out to be.”

 

The girls laughed, remembering how people tried to convince them not to move to New York a few years ago. How they were told it was too risky, how it wasn't like the movies. But here they were, about to do who knows what with an interdimensional being.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Mike appeared back at the door to the stairwell, looking flushed. Lucas had already run up.

 

“We're perfect.” El nodded reassuringly and arm in arm with Max, ascended the stairs to Will's apartment, following behind Mike.

 

* * *

 

They reached the top of the stairs, but Will's floor was strangely quiet. El could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her grip tightening on the blaster Mike had given her.

 

“Uh...Mike?” Lucas called from further down the hall, having reached Will's apartment first.

 

Mike ran over, his large footsteps suddenly echoing loud in the quiet hall. Will's apartment door was left ajar, but Dustin never would have done that.

 

“It's too quiet.” Lucas whispered. El and Max slowly joined them, standing back from the door. On the count of three, the boys decided to burst into the apartment, screaming and brandishing their weapons.

 

Max rolled her eyes and rested a hand on her forehead when she heard Lucas’ scream. But she looked up sharply when it died out.

 

Mike and Lucas were crouched on the floor, frantically shaking someone collapsed on the floor.

 

“Dustin? Dustin?!” Mike shouted.

 

“Come on man!” Lucas looked around. His eyes rested on a glass of water left on the near by table. He grabbed it and tipped the contents over Dustin's face.

 

Mike leaned back as Dustin bolted upright, screaming. “Aaaaaah!”

 

“Dustin!” Lucas grinned, Mike patted him on the back.

 

As Dustin wiped his eyes, they landed on the empty glass in Lucas’ hand. “Seriously?”

 

“Hey, you're awake aren't you?”

 

Mike helped Dustin up and he dusted himself off.

 

“Mike,” El called from the other side of the apartment. “I can't find Will…”

 

“Dustin, what happened after you called us? You were supposed to be checking on him.” There was panic in Mike's voice.

 

“I don't know…” Dustin rubbed his temples trying to think. “I...I remember Will didn't feel well, I got him some water.” He looked pointedly at Lucas. “And then he said he felt hot so I went to open a window but...but then it kinda gets fuzzy…”

 

“So we don't know where he is?” Mike began pacing. “What are we going to do?”

 

“Mike, hey...it's alright.” El stopped him, keeping him in place with her arms, and brushed his cheek. “We'll find him.”

 

“How?”

 

“Uh? Did I miss something?” Dustin whispered to Lucas when he saw how Mike and El were holding each other.

 

“I'll tell you later.” He replied. “What's more important was what was wrong with Will?”

 

“He didn't seem like himself. He was... different.”

 

“Different?” Mike looked away from El and at Dustin. “Different how?”

 

Dustin shuffled on his feet, shrugging. “He said he knew things? Things he couldn't explain. That something was telling him them? Seeing things.”

 

“The gate.” Mike said slowly. “The gate!”

 

“Maybe whatever got out, also got to Will?” El added and Dustin nodded.

 

“What is going on?” Max shouted. “I'm freaking out! You think your friend might be... possessed?” She ran a hand through her hair, and began laughing. “You had me for a moment. Well played guys.”

 

“Max, this isn't a joke.” Lucas reached for her shoulder. “This is serious.”

 

“Oh come on? Possession? That's a little far fetched. Even for so called Ghostbusters.”

 

Lucas shook his head and Max noted the sombre expressions in the room. “We have a lot of rules, but one of our most important is: friends don't lie.” He said.

 

Max sat down on the couch, trying to take it all in. “So... you're serious? Will is possessed?”

 

“We're not 100% sure. But it's certainly a possibility.” Lucas joined her, reassuringly wrapping an arm around her.

 

“Then what are we doing?” Max looked up. “What are we doing just sitting around here? We have to find him.”

 

“We still need to figure that out.” Dustin said. “But I can't imagine he-”

 

Dustin was cut off by a loud crash of lightning. They all rushed to the window, the sky turning an uncharacteristic shade of grey and an odd flashing in the distance.

 

“Uh...I think I might have found him…” Max raised a hand slowly to the building in the distance.

 

“That's the same building.” Dustin mumbled.

 

“We have to go.” Mike scrambled away from the window, “We have to go now!” He shouted.

 

“It's gotta be Will. It just has to be.” Lucas grabbed his blaster but stopped and addressed Max. “Are you with us?”

 

She looked around the small apartment. Mike and El were quietly talking between themselves, it looked like El was trying to reassure Mike. Dustin was searching for a blaster Will had left somewhere in his apartment.

 

There was a strange feeling, that even though they were all doing separate tasks, they were united in their determination to save their friend. Max knew she wasn't as involved as El, she didn't know this “Will”, but if El cared about them, well, they must be special.

 

Max grabbed Lucas’ hand and smiled. “I'm with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

They piled into the van, leaving Max's car at Will's. Dustin frantically drove through the streets, but there was an unusual amount of traffic. 

 

“I know this is New York but this amount of traffic is crazy.” Max looked out the window.

 

On the streets people had stopped and were looking up.

 

“It's because of that…” Lucas pointed from the passenger seat. A dark cloud had covered the sky above the building where Will was. “We need to get there faster.”

 

“Lucas I can't just teleport us there.” Dustin's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

 

“We'll have to run.” Mike began unbuckling his seatbelt. 

 

“Are you crazy?” Max leaned forward to glare at Mike from behind El. “We'll never make it.”

 

“But the cars are literally at a standstill. It's our only choice.” Mike's hand was on the door handle, he made eye contact with Dustin through the mirror.

 

“Mike's right. It may be our only option.”

 

They began climbing out the van, but Max stayed behind. 

 

“I'll join you when I can.” She climbed into the driver's seat. 

 

“Aren't you coming with us?” Lucas looked back at her, one foot out of the van.

 

“I said I was with you and I am.” She said, “But someone's got to be the getaway driver.”

 

“Lucas! Come on!” Dustin yelled, taking a couple steps backwards. Mike and El had already begun running, but knowing Mike, it wouldn't be hard to catch up.

 

“Thank you Max.” Lucas gave her a reassuring smile. “I know we kind of dragged you into this and it's not exactly the most exciting part but-”

 

She leaned forward, pulling him closer by the collar of his overalls and kissed him quickly. He pulled back, grinning brightly.

 

“Now, get out of here.” She laughed, buckling her seatbelt.

 

“Lucas!” Dustin shouted again.

 

“Coming!” Lucas shouted back, turning one last time to look at Max.

 


	9. When someone asks if you're a god, you say yes

“Move!” Dustin pushed through the crowds.

 

“Out of the way!” Lucas was close behind him.

 

“Mike! Keep up!” El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him along behind her. The poor boy was already out of breath and trailing behind the others.

When they reached the abandoned building, there was already a crowd of people all staring up at the strange shadow.

 

“We're Ghostbusters!” Dustin pushed through, knocking into a particularly tall man who glared at him. “Uh...sorry…”

 

“Let us through!” Lucas shouted but no one was listening.

 

“HEY!” El cupped her hands and climbed on top of a nearby car, everyone went silent and turned to look at her. She froze, realising all eyes were on her. “We can fix this. But you need to let us through.”

 

“What?” Someone shouted from the crowd.

 

“Yeah right!” Someone else shouted.

 

“If we don't do something the world could end!” Dustin shouted from where he was sandwiched between two large men.

 

People began laughing but another crack of lighting caused the laughter to stop. As if some unspoken agreement was made, the crowd began to part. El jumped off the car and through the gap the crowd had made to the entrance of the building but Mike grabbed her hand and held her back.

 

“Mike?”

 

“Uh...I just...are you sure you wanna do this?” his thumb grazed the back of her hand. “It could get dangerous and I know you helped last time but...but this is different. This isn't just some ghost. We don't _know_ what this is.”

 

“Mike,” she squeezed his hand. “I know you just want me to be safe, but I promised I'd help and I never break my promises. But we'll protect each other.’

 

“Promise?” He was trying to read her face, unaware of how he was leaning down, closer to her.

 

“Promise.” El said, her voice firm as she found herself leaning closer as well.

 

“Mike! El!” Dustin shouted, pulling them out of their trance. “We don't have time for this.”

 

Mike shrugged, looking back at El. “I don't know...we have a little time.”

 

But she folded her arms and shook her head, lightly pushing Mike into the building. There would be plenty of time to continue where they left off. They just needed to save Will first.

 

* * *

 

 

They climbed the stairwell, blasters held tightly in their hands. The only sound was their footsteps against the cold steps (and Mike's heavy breathing, he didn't know why he was so out of shape even after all these years).

 

“The roof….” Lucas gestured to the open fire escape leading to the roof.

 

Slowly they climbed the stairs, afraid of what awaited them. Dustin opened the creaky door and poked his head around the side. He spotted Will; he was in front of a larger version of the gate they'd seen in the closet. It was dark, lightning flashing occasionally from inside the shadows.

 

“There's Will.” Dustin whispered. “But... I don't know if it's really “him”, you know?”

 

“We have to go out there.” El whispered back.

 

“What if he has lightning powers?”

 

“Like the Emperor in Return of the Jedi?” Mike rolled his eyes. “Really Dustin?”

 

“Hey, it could happen.”

 

“You're being ridiculous.”

 

“Oh really Mike.”

 

They began bickering between each other in hushed whispers. But El could have sworn she heard footsteps. Her eyes met with Lucas’, the same confused expression on his face.

 

“Guys…” Lucas whispered. “Guys!”

 

“What?” They stopped and looked at Lucas.

 

“Can you hear that?”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the sound of footsteps getting louder.

 

“Maybe it's just Max?” Dustin shrugged.

 

“No.” El said, shaking her head. “Our apartment is up many flights of stairs so I've gotten used to how her footsteps sound. Those are too heavy. Like...like there's more than two legs…”

 

They all watched El, Dustin hesitantly casting his gaze down the hall.

 

A low grumble came from the same direction.

 

“That's not Max…” El slowly turned around to where Dustin was looking. They raised their blasters.

 

A moment of stillness passed, before a loud roar knocked them back. A strange creature leaping out at them. It was the same as before, the Demodogs.

 

Lucas screamed but quickly shot the creature with his blaster, cautiously poking it with his foot to check it was dead.

 

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Dustin began pacing.

 

“Dustin shut up!” Lucas hushed him, listening out for more footsteps that began to follow.

 

Two more Demodogs appeared, creeping forward towards them like a lion stalking it's prey. Slowly, they began to move backwards, toppling out on to the roof top in a heap on the floor.

 

Quickly, they scrambled to stand up, but when they had, Mike made eye contact with Will. His eyes were not their usual light shade but rather dark, almost black. He looked paler than normal. It was then that Mike's eyes drifted downwards to see the swarm of Demodogs that had corned them. They were surrounded.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucas and Dustin raised their blasters, sending a shot at the Demodogs. Mike was left bewildered, blaster raised but eyes darting around wildly. Next to him, El had shot at a Demodog, bringing him back to his senses.

 

He began shooting his own blaster at the Demodogs, but it wasn't enough.

 

“There's too many of them!” Mike shouted, he was back to back with El, shooting in opposite directions. Dustin and Lucas were back to back, keeping an eye on Will, who seemed to just be watching them.

 

“We can't hold them off!” Lucas shouted, the panic rising in his voice.

 

“Guys...if this is the end, I just wanna say, you're the best friends I ever had!” Dustin wasn't sure if he was entirely joking.

 

“Pull yourself together man!” Lucas nudged him in the back, but the sentiment was returned.

 

Mike scrunched up his nose and took a deep breath. “El...I...I…” he didn't know what to say. He'd not known her long, and it's not like they were dating but...but he knew he'd never had a connection like this before. And if he was about to die he needed to tell her. “I think I…”

 

But before he could finish, the fire escape door burst open. Max appeared looking slightly disheveled, brandishing her blaster and taking out a couple Demodogs. Lucas almost dropped his own blaster, mouth agape slightly.

 

“Max!” Lucas ran to her. “I can't believe you're here!”

 

“I said I'd help and I mean it.” She smiled, but her eyes locked on a demodog behind him and she shot the blaster over his shoulder, causing him to duck.

 

The Demodogs began falling faster now that Max had joined the fight, but after a few minutes they suddenly began to retreat back in to the gate.

 

Silence fell among them, all watching Will. He had been observing them while they fought the Demodogs.

 

Everyone looked at Dustin and he slowly edged closer to Will.

 

“Uh...Will? Buddy? Are...are you there?”

 

Will's voice was strained, deeper than usual. It wasn't him. He stood in front of the flashing gate, his small frame a silhouette against the light.

 

“Are you a god?”

 

“Uh…” Dustin looked back to Mike, El, Lucas and Max. They all looked confused, unsure of what was happening. “No…?”

 

“Then die.” Will said, he screamed and held out his hand, lightning shooting out and knocking them all to the floor.

 

“And you said he wouldn't have lightning powers…” Dustin mumbled to Mike, not really helping the situation.

 

“Dustin.” Lucas sat up, and whispered under his breath. “When someone asks if you're a god, you say yes!”

 

“Ok, ok…I’ll try again.”

 

“No, let Mike try.” El spoke, everyone turned to face her. Mike shook his head.

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

“Because you're his best friend, right? In the coffee shop, I saw how he looked at you. I think...if anyone can get through to him...it's you.”

 

Mike awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. He supposed he was Will's best friend, but so were Dustin and Lucas. Who said you couldn't have more than one?

 

“Mike, please?” Mike couldn't say no to her. The way she looked up at him hopefully, her wide eyes staring back at his. He felt his heart doing that weird pulsing thing, and he knew he was in deep already. That was a lie. He was gone the moment he saw her.

 

“Ok…”

* * *

 

 

Mike looked back at the others, but they were huddled together, Lucas had his arm around Max, Dustin and El urging Mike on.

 

“Will? It's...it's me. It's Mike.” He hesitated as Will stopped and looked at him. But there was no recognition on his face. “I'm so sorry this happened to you.”

 

Mike held out a hand as he edged forward.

 

“Mike! You're not taming a horse!” Dustin whispered but Mike ignored him, laying his blaster to the side.

 

“We're worried about you Will. If you're in there, please, just fight whatever this is. We know you can.”

 

Will shook his head, but Mike could see the internal conflict. “No….” Came Will's strangled reply.

 

“You must die….”

 

“Will, please! It's us! Your best friends!” Mike pleaded.

 

“I'll offer you a deal.” The coldness in his voice was still unnerving. It wasn't Will, but the noise certainly came from his mouth. “You may choose the mode of your destruction.”

 

“Uh? Come again?” Dustin gingerly raised his hand. “What do you mean exactly, Mr demon Will?”

 

Lucas nudged Dustin in the rib to shut him up.

 

“Whatever you decide Will be your destruction.”

 

Mike turned to them, eyes wide. “Shit! Nobody think of  _ anything. _ Whatever we think of will somejo destroy us. So just clear your mind!”

 

Everyone closed their eyes, trying not to think of anything. But Dustin began pacing, his leg shaking. 

 

“The choice has been made.” Will said.

 

“What?!” Mike looked back at him.

 

“Hey!” Lucas shouted. “We didn't choose anything. You didn't didn't you?” he looked at Max.

 

“No, I'm not stupid.” she crossed her arms. “El?”

 

“My mind is completely blank.”

 

“Well it wasn't me!” Mike said defensively. All eyes suddenly landed on Dustin who had shrunk back.

 

“I can't help it...it just popped in there…” 

 

Lucas and Mike both stepped towards Dustin. “ _ What  _ just “popped” in there?” Lucas said through gritted teeth.

 

“I tried to empty my mind...but then I remembered how hungry I was...and then it just appeared. Something I thought would be harmless….”

 

“Shit…” Max was pointing to something down the street, loud thuds approaching.

 

“What?” Mike pressed him.

 

“Aaaaaah!” Lucas locked eyes on what Max was pointing at.

 

A large white face, with a fixed wide smile appeared, with a sailor's hat and neckerchief.

 

“The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it to fit the original Ghostbusters with the stay puft marshmallow man but idk if its just crazy now haha


	10. C.L.O.S.E. G.A.T.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to write this chapter I apologise haha

“I cannot _believe_ you right now!” Lucas threw his hands in the air. “Out of all the dumb things you've done, this has got to be the dumbest.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Dustin held his hands up in defense.

 

Max and El were busy staring at the slowly approaching marshmallow man, ignoring the bickering boys.

 

“You had one job Dustin.” Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat. “One job: don't think of anything. Any other time you're as empty as Lucas’ bank account but today is the day you decide to _think?_ ”

 

“That was a below the belt shot, Wheeler.” Lucas pointed a finger at him.

 

“How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!” Dustin shouted over their voices.

 

The Stay Puft Marshmallow man's footsteps were heavier, slowly creeping forward. The boys were too caught up in their childish bickering to notice.

 

“Looks like it's down to us Mad Max.” El cast a glance and held up her blaster to the slow approaching enemy.

 

“Boys…” she shook her head in a fake chastising voice. “Can't trust them to do _anything._ ”

 

Max closed her eyes and aimed randomly at the man, not sure where to hit, just as long as it made some kind of mark. El joined her, causing the marshmallow man to stagger back a few feet.

The boys stopped bickering, watching in awed silence.

 

“Glad you've stopped arguing. But a little help?” Max said over her shoulder.

 

Mike nodded and quickly ran to El's side, glancing at her as a smile appearing on both their lips.

 

Lucas and Dustin scrambled over each other to be the one next to Max, but Lucas had elbowed Dustin out the way.

 

From the streets below, shouts could be heard, car alarms had gone off, even police sirens in the distance. But the marshmallow man kept approaching.

 

He slammed one large, sticky hand on to the roof, barely missing Mike. In his shock, the boy tripped back over his feet. El helped him up again, hand lingering on his arm a moment longer than needed.

 

“Ha! Beat that!” Dustin's voice broke them out their moment.

Apparently he, Lucas and Max had turned in to a game. They had decided on a point system, a blast to the face was worth 5 points and a body shot worth 2. Dustin was winning and he was very humble about it.

 

“Oh you're on Henderson!” Lucas fired a strong blast at the face, the Marshmallow man staggering and falling against the nearby building. Thankfully his soft exterior meant all that was left behind was a sticky marshmallow residue.

 

They had weakened the approaching monster considerably and a few shots more would have it exploding in a foamy mess.

 

It was El who fired the fatal shot, marshmallow pieces covering them.

 

“Ok, that was awesome!” Dustin said, looking at the sticky marshmallow on his clothes and face. “But oh my god it smells so good!”

 

The air smelled like roasted marshmallows, reminding them of summers spent in the woods with their make shift campfire. Mike felt an odd longing for Hawkins, wanting to show El the sleepy town. If he doesn't die tonight, then he'll make a plan to take her there.

 

“Ha!” Max tried to remove the marshmallow from her hair, pointing at Will. “Is that all you got?”

 

At that moment, the gate behind Will began to spark, flashing lights behind him and the shadow getting darker.

* * *

 

“We need to close that gate.” El said, wiping the marshmallow from her face, her clothes were still covered.

 

“What if it hurts Will?” Dustin said. “We don't know what might happen.”

 

“We can't leave it open. What if more of those lizard things come back?” Max tied her hair up with an elastic band. It'd take forever to wash that marshmallow out.

 

“Demodogs.” Dustin clarified.

 

“Gesundheit.” Max raised her eyebrows, not really paying attention.

 

“I think we just have to go for it.” Mike finally said, stepping forward. “We can't risk _not_ to do it.”

 

“Ok but don't aim at Will.” Lucas looked at Dustin. They had been friends with the boy for years and the thought of him being hurt was unbearable. But Mike understood, he'd known Will the longest so if he was ok with it, then they had to at least try.

 

They all looked at eachother, coming to the silent agreement.

 

“Ok, but we need to distract him if we have any hope of getting close enough to the gate.” Lucas whispered.

 

“Good idea. You should do it.” Max nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

 

Lucas shook his head. “Me? No way! Did you see what he did to Dustin?!”

 

“Please?” Max sang, smiling at him.

 

Lucas blushed and laughed like some kid with a childhood crush. Dustin rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok…” he agreed.

 

Max gave him a kiss on the cheek, but as she pulled away a bit of marshmallow from Lucas’ cheek came along with her.

 

“Gross!” Dustin made a fake gagging sound.

 

Lucas glared at him. “Shut up.”

 

The boy took a step towards Will, glancing back at the others.

 

“Hey...hey Will! Can we discuss this whole world domination thing? Because I think maybe you're on to something here.” Lucas began, the others sneaking off behind him towards the gate.

* * *

 

 

As they approached the gate, the sound of Lucas’ voice was drowned out by the strange wind and low rumbling noise. There was static and a metallic taste in the air. 

 

“We're going to have to do this at the same time.” Dustin shouted above the noise.

 

Everyone agreed, holding up their blasters. After Dustin counted to three, they sent a short blast at the same time, but Will's cries made them hold back.

 

They turned to see Lucas crouched over the smaller boy, his eyes wide with fear.

 

“It's hurting him!” Lucas shouted.

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Mike could feel his heart in his throat. He couldn't lose one of his best friends.

 

“Maybe...maybe it's not hurting _ him  _ but rather hurting whatever is inside him?” Everyone turned to look at El. “I know we can't know for sure but...but we can't leave this.”

 

Mike closed his eyes and sighed. “She's right.” 

 

“Mike…” Dustin whispered, glancing to where Will was lying on the roof floor. “We can't…”

 

“What choice do we have?” He spoke quietly, scared if he raised his voice, it would crack like he was 12 again. “And maybe this might kill whatever is in there. I don't want to hurt Will, but maybe this is the only way to save him.”

 

El wrapped her arms around Mike, trying to reassure him that this was the right decision. “We have to continue this.”

 

Ignoring the shouts of Will, they continued firing blasts at the gate. Lucas sat with Will, but he couldn't watch his friend in pain.

 

The gate slowly began to close, the corners turning from a dark red to a black, decreasing in size. But the shadow began fighting back.

 

“It's not working!” Max shouted. “It's still there!”

 

“Cross the streams!” Lucas shouted.

 

“You told us never to do that!” Mike shouted over his shoulder. “You said we could die!”

 

“Trust me Mike.” Lucas was pleading with him. “I don't know what will happen, but I know it'll be stronger.”

 

“Are we seriously going to do this?” Max hesitated. “Are we going to potentially die?”

 

“Hasn't stopped us before.” Dustin laughed, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

 

“Mike…” El closed her eyes and took a breath. He immediately turned to her, raising his eyebrows curiously. “Maybe... maybe this is the fear of death talking...but….meeting you was probably the best thing that's ever happened.”

 

“El...I...I…” Mike was trying to process it all. Was she saying what he thought she was. Did that mean she felt the same as him?

 

“I know it's too soon, but…” she laughed nervously, “maybe I'll never get a chance to say it.. Mike, I-”

 

“I love you.” Mike blurted it out, the threat of death giving him the confidence. 

 

It was like an unspoken agreement as they both dropped their blasters, El standing on her tip toes to wrap her hands behind Mike's neck as she pulled him closer. She smiled, almost laughing at how his lips tasted like marshmallows.

 

“Now is really not the time!” Dustin shouted, still shooting his blaster. 

 

When they pulled away, Mike picked up their blasters again. Holding it in one hand, the other intertwined with each other, they held them up to the gate.

 

“We're gonna cross the streams.” Dustin looked for confirmation from everyone.

 

They all moved so they were facing each other as their streams of light joined to one large blast. The force was too strong, Mike and El letting go to hold their blasters with both hands again. 

 

The shadow began to reel back under the force of the blast. Another dark shadow began to leave Will's body, the shadow monster retreating back to the gate.

 

“I can't hold it!” Dustin shouted. 

 

“It's closing, Dustin!” Max shouted back. “Just hold it a little longer!”

 

“Aaaaaah” he shouted, struggling under the force. 

With one final blast, they were all fired back across the roof. Sparks flying as the gate slowly closed, disappearing from view.

 

All that remained was a cloud of smoke from the blasts and crumbled bits of wall. 

 

“Guys…?” Will slowly sat up, his voice weak. “What...what happened?”

 

Lucas looked up and almost tackled the boy in a hug before he pulled back, realising how weak he was. “Will…”

 

Max coughed, pushing Dustin off her. He rolled over and covered his eyes. El opened her eyes from where she had fallen against Mike's side. She looked at the now gate free roof and laughed in disbelief. Mike sat up, El following him.

 

“Mike!” She threw her arms around his neck and he fell backwards again. “We did it…” she whispered.

 

Mike pulled her tighter, burying his head against her shoulder. 

 

“Will!” Dustin shouted, running over to the boy, attacking him in a bear hug like Lucas had done.

 

El helped Mike up and he squeezed her hand before running up to Will. He pushed Dustin aside and wrapped his arms around Will.

“Hey buddy.” He smiled and Will hugged him back.

 

Dustin piled on, wrapping his arms around both boys and Lucas sighed before Dustin grabbed his arm to join the group hug.

 

Max and El kept their distance, allowing the boys to have their moment.

 

“Thank you.” They heard Will mumble from under the mass of bodies. 

 

They pulled back and Lucas and Dustin supported both his arms as they helped Will stand up.

 

He looked at El and Max. “Thank you. I know we haven't really been introduced. But...but thank you.”

 

“Any time.” Max waved a hand as if she'd just done him a simple favour and not saved him from an interdimensional monster.

 

He smiled at El and she wrapped her arms around him. The boy was taken aback slightly by her show of affection, but within a few minutes, everyone had piled on again.

 

They stayed like that for a while. The faint sound of sirens below faded into the background. The smoke from the blasts starting to disappear into the sky.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. It's just fluff. A nice way to end

**1993**

 

“Another successful mission.” Max dumped her blaster on the desk as Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. “Hey!” She threw her head back laughing.

 

“How about I take you out to celebrate?” He raised an eyebrow as she twisted her body to face him, planting both hands on his shoulders.

 

Max pretended to think about it. “Can we hit the arcade after?”

 

“Absolutely. I plan to kick your ass for our rematch on Street Fighter 2.” he said laughing, but there was an edge of seriousness in his voice.

 

“Oh, you're on Sinclair.” She leaned in to kiss him when Dustin burst through the door covered in slime.

 

“What happened to you?” Will came from the back, a coffee in hand.

 

“Don't. Talk. About. It.” Dustin gritted his teeth and made his way to the showers.

 

Will stepped back as he passed, not wanting to get slime on him. He raised an eyebrow at Max and Lucas.

 

“The ghost slimed him.” Lucas grinned, the memory bringing him joy. “He said, “oh hey, this little guy's harmless.” and he got absolutely covered before Max stepped in and blasted him.”

 

Will doubled over at Lucas' impression on Dustin.

 

Max flipped her hair sarcastically, “Oh, it's no big deal.”

 

Will caught his breath from laughter before  asking, “Where's Mike and El anyway?”

 

“They went home early instead of coming back.” Max tied the arms of her overalls around her waist and rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt. “Something about a “big date” or whatever.”

 

Things had happened fast between Mike and El. There had been an instant connection and within a couple months, they had got an apartment together. They were sickeningly in love, always staring at each other, stealing glances. So much so that Mike had earned the nickname “Heart eyes Wheeler” which they all loved to tease him with. Even El got a laugh out of it.

 

But Mike didn't care. He was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. He'd feared working together and living together would mean they'd get sick of each other, but it was the complete opposite. They had become so used to each other’s company that it hurt to be apart, it felt like something was missing.

 

It was scary how fast they'd fallen for each other, but neither would have it any other way.

 

“Ten bucks says he proposes tonight.” Lucas collapsed on the chair next to Max, kicking his feet up on the table.

 

“You're on.” Max shook his hand. “Also, winner buys a round of drinks when we next go out.”

 

“Deal.”

* * *

 

 

Mike nervously played with the small box in his jacket pocket as they walked along central park. He was planning on asking at the restaurant, but the moment wasn't right. He wanted it to be perfect.

 

El linked her arm with his, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. It was a quiet night, but the air was unseasonably cold. She shivered and Mike stopped walking. 

 

“Are you cold?” 

 

“A little. I should've brought a jacket.” She rubbed her arms, trying to create heat. 

 

Without hesitating, Mike took off his own jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She slipped her arms through the sleeves but they fell down almost to her knees so she rolled them up. But Mike always loved it whenever she wore his jackets or sweaters. She was always stealing them but he couldn't help think they looked better on her.

 

“Can you believe it's been a year since we met?” Her voice pulled him out of his daze. 

 

“Is that...bad?” He was scared she thought things were moving too fast.

 

“No!” She quickly said, her hand automatically cupping his cheek in a reassuring gesture. “No, never. Sometimes I just think about, about how great everything is. A year ago I wouldn't have imagined my life would be like this.”

 

Mike smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “You never imagined meeting a handsome Ghostbuster?” He smirked and she lightly nudged him.

 

“You idiot.” She pulled him back, smiling into the kiss as her hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck.

 

His hand was on her waist but she pulled back when she felt a small object press against her hip.

 

“What…” she reached into the pocket and Mike's heart stopped.

 

He forgot about the ring.

 

“It's nothing…” he began to say but she'd already pulled out the small box.

 

“Mike…?” her eyes were glued to the box, but she could feel her heart in her throat.

 

“I was planning on asking at the restaurant but the time wasn't right.” He gently took the box from her hand. “But now is a good a time as any.”

 

Her eyes frantically roamed his face as he slowly knelt down. 

 

“I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time,” he nervously laughed, taking one of her hands. “But I can't explain how you make me feel. It's like we had some instant connection, like it was always meant to be. Like...like it was fate.”

 

“Mike…” she felt tears in her eyes but she smiled.

 

“El Hopper, will you-”

 

“Yes!” She knelt down, throwing her arms around his neck and they fell backwards. 

 

Mike sat up, El still had her arms around him.

“Can I at least ask?” Both had tears in their eyes as they laughed, but she nodded.

 

“El Hopper, will you marry me?”

 

“I'd love to.” She let him take her hand, placing the small diamond ring on her finger. She looked at it, but when she looked back up at Mike, she knew that was the sight she'd rather see every day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! The amount of support this fic has gotten is amazing. I'm always so shocked that anything I write ever gets over a 100 reads let alone over a 1000. It always means so much to me because it gives you motivation to continue.
> 
> I write because I love it, but if no one is reading your work it can be a little disheartening. But once again you guys have taken time out of your day to read what I write and it still baffles me that people do! Like...I can't explain it.
> 
> Thank you so much! I have another fic already in the works (I've got too many ideas, but not enough time haha) so hopefully we'll meet again xx


End file.
